Bochan Has A Sister!
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: What is Ciel had a long lost sister he never knew about with strange abilities?my first story dont kill me . hey guys for those who read the chapter 2 before i was done with the actual chapter..i fixed it so its different now!
1. Chapter 1

**Bochan Has A Sister!**

Ch.1

Note: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! .

You sat in the carriage looking outside the window, across from you was . He had insisted that you,his maid, would sit in the carriage instead of sitting with the driver.

"_But I don't belong here"you thought._

Soon you saw beautiful mansion come into view.(You guys know what it looks like so I aint gonna describe it :P) The carriage soon came to a stop, so you came out first to help your master. "No no Rosa, I don't need any help", he told you, "I'm perfectly capable out getting out myself."

_"Oh god this man….how much longer do I have to keep this maid act up?"_

_ You nodded at him then turned to look at the manor "By god,how long has it been since I was last here?" you thought."Rosa" 's voice snapped you from your thoughts"Come I want to introduce you to the earl."_

_"Oh I'm coming!", you called._

"Ah, hello count! I'd like to introduce my best maid, Rosa!" beamed Damian.(he calls ciel count idk why)

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Earl" I curtsied. "Hn,she seems alright,"was his only reply. (skip to dinner!)

I sighed as I watched the butler exaggerate over what was served. All I got was something about being a traditional Japanese delicacy. Then I saw a redhead maid coming over with the wine, I think Mey-Rin was her name? I walked up to her and asked if she needed help because I saw she began to tremble. "N-No no I-I think I got it!" was all I got "Alright then,if you say so" I walked back to my place behind Damian. That's when I saw she spilled the wine.

"_Dammit Mey-Rin your lucky Damian isnt looking"_i thought, then the tablecloth began to dissapear "Eh? Where'd the tablecloth go?""There was a small stain on the cloth,so i had it removed"(y'all know how it goes,anyway skip toooo when he falls down the stairs)

* * *

"ROSAAAAAA!"he called.I ran as fast as could to him and mentally smirked at his leg was twisted all the way around. "By god your leg!"i exclaimed pretending to be horrified by the sight. Suddenly I felt my eyes were covered by none other than ."I'm terriblly sorry you had to see that Rosa"I heard trying to escape out of the room and the other three servants went out of the room as well_"Perfect timing"_i thought"Oh don't worry" I replied to him in a bored voice while taking his hand off my eyes and turning to face had a look of surprise on his face"He had it coming to him" i finished with a smirk."Ahh I see 't worry your secrets safe with me" he replied with a wink._"This demons begginning to grow on me" _"Well time to finished the game see you in a bit Rosa.."then he dissapeared._"Have fun"_ A few minutes after i heard a scream and smiled." _I could finally quit this act" _i thought as i began to climb the stairs.

**N.O. POV**

The young Earl had been a long day for him then he remembered something "_I left something in my study"._ He left the room and soon encountered his butler"Bochan it is time to retire for the night" "I know but I left something in my study" :Alright then i shall accompany you."

When they entered the room the young Earl found himself looking at a girl about 15 years old with waist length black/blue hair staring outside the window standing behind his chair.

"Who are you?" he demanded the girl turned around restingher arms on the head of the chair looking at him with warm brown eyes,closed them and her eyes change to the same saphire blue color as the Earl and said

"Is that any way to talk to family,dearest little brother?"

* * *

**soooooo howd i doooo? tell me i wanna know :P oh yeah and review pleease if u didnt like it dont kill me T^T**


	2. Chapter 2

Bochan has a sister!

Ch2

* * *

Ciel's eyes widened in shock,unable to believe what he just heard._"There's no way she my sister!I'm an only child"_he thought.

'What's wrong?Don't believe me?"she asked then she turned her gaze to Sebastian and gave him a look that said "_tell him"_

"She is infact,young master,your sister"he replied"Her soul is a bit like yours yet utterly different."

"Yeah i got some wierd supernatural thing goin' on"she said rubbing the back of her head,then she turned her gaze back onto Ciel with a sad look in her eyes"So you don't remember the times we played together?How sad..." then an old almost forgotten memory came into the boy's mind(flashback!)

* * *

_"Mama your back!" cried Ciel witha smile on his looked at her son and smiled sadly"What's wrong mama?Aren't we going to play together?"the boy's smile vanished. "I'm sorry Ciel but papa and I are going to be very busy today so i brought someone here to play with you. Her name is Alice" then a girl came out from behind Rachel a few years older tha him with a kind smile and kind eyes and said "Hi Ciel I hope we get along" Ciel smiled brightly and said " Me too!" Rachel smiled at her son's enthusiasm and left the two to play. They played for the rest of the day both liking each others company and came back in when it began to back to the manor Ciel said"I really like you Alice! From now on you'll be my Big Sister Alice!" she giggled at his happiness "Ok I like that you'll be my little brother Ciel" "Yay!" "So did you two have fun today?"a deep voice greeted them. Ciell gasped and yelled"Papa! I played with big sister Alice all day long!" "Big sister Alice?" "I'm over here" "Oh Alice so you're who he's refering to? You two must've gotten along quickly"he smiled "Yes sir" "That's about this:every time Rachel and I are busy, you can take care of Ciel?" "Can she really?" Ciel asked his eyes full of hope and happiness "I will" she answered "Yaaaaayyyy I get to play with big sister more!" Then Vincent whispered something to her that Ciel couldn't hear and she just nodded with a bit of saddness in her eyes. "Come on Ciel"Alice called"lets get you ready for bed.(End flashback)_

* * *

"N-No way"Ciel began"Alice?" "I guess you can called me that" she said."But that isn't your first name is it?" Sebastian asked. "Oooohhh looks liike someone figued it out eh?Well then let me formally introduce myself" she began "My name is Raven Alice Phantomhive eldest daughter of Vincent and Rachel and Ciel's older sister" she said bowing slightly then sat down."I'll tell you my story some other time but i have to say,you have impressed able to summon a demon at that age?Very impressive.I'll tell you something,i was captured as well" Ciel's curiosity inceased"then the bastards decided to brand me a few day after." Raven suddered at the memory,"I went mad and was able to kill a few,escape,and free a few other but i think they died after i left them" She frowned then and began to lift her shirt until the other two could see a mark on her back. "You have it too don't you?" she asked her brother who nodded his head. "Well then" Raven said pulling her shirtback down"Where am I staying? It's late and I'm sure we're all except you maybe" she said pointing at Sebastian"Come on Ciel I'll get you ready for bed,just like old times"she held out a hand to him"Sure."

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Raven was wondering down the halls when she heard someone"Bloody hell!This wires' done for!" She went to go see what happen and when she did she saw the maid,the gardener,and the cook."What's wrong?"They all jumped at the sound of her voice."Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you guys"she thought for a while,"Hey i never got your names""I'll start I'm Finnian the gardener but everyone calls me Finny"he said with a light blush on his cheeks."I'm Bardroy the chef,you can call me Bard" "A-and I'm Mey-Rin the maid!"she said. "So who are you?" the three asked in was about to tell them when they heard scurring feet and squeaking they all jumped in was about to pick-up the statue behind them until Raven stopped him"Finny no!If you do that any of us could get hurt!" and in one swoop she had the mice hanging from their tails,in her hands."I'm gonna go see what Ciel wants done with these" she said loking at the furry monsters. They all looked at her and all said"You never answered our question!" She smiled and without looking back said "I'm Raven,the young master's older sister" They all looked at her in Finny decided to break the silence"Does this mean we have a mistriss now too?" "Of couse it does you idiot!" Bard told him smaking him on the heard another squeak and pair of scurring feet"Look! Theres another one!""Catch it!"

"Quite the commotion goin on out seems you're expiriencing(sp?) a rat problem as well"

"Speaking of which, how long are you going to let the vermin run wild?the little really ot to take care of them don't you think?

"And someone 's just waiting for the oppertune moment."

" perfers to settle things in one blow. Will you pass on this time too Lord Phantomhive?"

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss"

"That's all very well but when will you handle the problem?" They all heard knocking at the door."Come in." In came a girl that almost noone recognized except for Ciel,but anyone who looked at her closely could see that she could pass as the Earl's sister and that she looked just like the past Earl,Vincent Phantomhive. "Damn it's a lot darker in here"she when she came across a familiar face she said "Oh hi Randall, hi Madam Red,long time no see eh?" "Did you need something Raven?"asked Ciel."Oh yeah. I was wondering what would you want to do with these beasts" she held up her hand with the two rats in it in front of jumped"Good god girl!"one of the men yelled"Get those things out of here!" Raven sighed_ "What a bunch of sissies" _she thought "Fine I'll take them out sheesh relax"then she left the room._"Geez are these things really that scary?"_she looked at the rats in her hand"_Sure they spread diseases and stuff but they're actually kinda cute" _she smiled at the furry little monsters and let them out in the heard the sound of horse carriges arriving and figured that the guests were about to leave.

She decided to look for her brother once she got back inside and when she did,she found him with Madam Red,the chinese man from earlier with a girl on his lap, and some guy with long brown hair tied back with a red ribbon in a butler suit that seemed to give off a strange feeling-"Ah,Miss Raven,are you going to join us as well"Sebastian said from behind her making her shudder"Dammit Sebastian don't do that!Anyway...AUNTIE AN!I MISSED YOU!"she squealed like a child rushing at Madam Red with open arms which Madam Red returned happily."MY DEAR I MISSED YOU AS WELL!" Ciel just shook his head at how childish the two were being. "And my dear girl,what are you wearing? "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"Raven looked down at her clothes. She was wearing pants she nabbed from Sebastian's closet and fixed(it's fixed to be like flare jeans),a shirt that she made out of some cloth she found(like a spagetti strap),and a pair black ballet flats."It's comfy" she told her aunt."Now,now.a proper lady is to wear a dress!" Madam Red's eyes gleamed "Oh shit" Raven said under her breath and hid behind Ciel's just got up annoyed by all the noise."Waait Cieel!Your supposed to help me from our Aunt!"Raven pleaded Ciel,who in turn,just left. "Now what color shall your dress be?" began Madam Red with an evil gleam in 's eyes widened"OH SHIT RUN!" and ran out of the stopped whe she heard a crash and began to run in the same she opened the door her eyes widened to see that the room was a mess and that her brother was gone.

"Oh my it seems refreshments are going to go to waste now"Raven jumped"I thought i told you to stop doing that" she said as she turned around to see Sebastian"and is that really all you care about?Never mind don't answer that. Let's go get my brother"she said as her eyes flared the pink/red color that demons have. Mey-Rin came running with a letter saying it was addressed to him mostly and then she tripped possibly saving both of them from the gunman outside._"She really doesn't know when to stop running does she?"_ Sebastian read the letter and gave Raven a look that said _Let's go._

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MISSED?You are complete idiots!"the Italian yelled into his phone furious at the two.

_"WHAT'S THAT?" _he heard from the other chuckled"Aw what's wrong?Little girls afriad of a bear?"All he got in response was then yelling to go faster,that it was catching up, and that there were two of them."_what could they be"_he wonderedHe heard screaming and some sort of began to panic.

"Thats too bad,sounds like your little game of fetch is over."Ciel mused. He was answered with a Italian grabbed the phone again and started yelling at them to answer until he heard a voice-no wait ,two voices

"Hello" replied a male voice.

"Who is this?"

"Pardon us but we represent the Phantomhive Estate"continued a female voice.

"We were wondering if my Master might be avalible"

"Your Master,my little brother"the female voice interrupted.

"Hello?Is anyone there?Hello?"The man just stood there in began to stutter until Ciel said "Woof"

"Very good Young Master.I shall be there to get you momentarily."

* * *

"Thanks for letting us use your field phone"Raven said with an evil smile on her was standing on the hood of the car right next to Sebastian who asked them who they worked for.

"Our employer is called Azzuro Finnel(i think thats how its spelled im not sure :P).He has a hide-out up the city. It's in the east end!" "Hmmmm"Raven thought out loud"Then we should get going shouldnt we?Bye-Bye"she smiled evily and hopped off the car,Sebastian doing the same facing the opposite saw the butler open his pocketwatch and frown.

"Don't you dare say anything"she warned.

* * *

"I'll go first don't complain"Raven told Sebastian sticking her tounge out at just shook his head._"Meanie" _She but on her best lost/inoccent look and walk out to the front of the base and began to mutter to herself like a normal lost person

"Dammit!...where am i?" abd she tilted her head to the side like a puppy the guys saw this they **all** blushed._"I got them"_ she inwardly smirked.

"Hey could any of you guys tell me if you saw a boy about 13 years old,blue/black hair,and a blue eye the other has an eye patch covering it"she smiled innocently at faces hardened taking notice she was the bagen to aim at her,but she move swiftly and killed him on the stop.

"Awww and here i thought we could get along"she killed the rest of them,which didn't take looked back at Sebastian who for some reason had a little look of surprise on his face.

What?Are you just gonna stare at me all day or are we gonna get my brother?"she asked him with a bored look

They entered the hide-out then the shooting sighed and doged the bullets easily while Sebastian used his silver jumped onto the tables,grabbed the plates and threw them at the men,killing threw her some knives and forks and killed a bunch of men with only a few they were done Sebastian was hanging from the chandilier(sp?)with his arms crossed and Raven lay on the table,her eyes closed.

"Well that took a bit longer than i thought" Raven said getting up "Let's go"

* * *

Sebastian went in first,Raven following,into the room where Ciel and his captor were. When Raven saw Ciel all beat up,her eyes flared red and a low growl came from her throat,scaring Azzuro.

"I have come to retrive my master"

"Is this a joke?I was expecting a giant and all i see is a scawny butler and a little girl." Raven's eyes got a deeper red and her growl became louder.

"Did you bring what i asked for?"

"Well of couse it's right here" and as soon as he took the key out,Sebastian was shot and Raven jumped up onto the chandilier(sp?) in the jumped back down and growled at Azzuro one of the guys that shot at Sebastian hadn't run out of bullets and shot Raven,in turn recieving a loud roar from her making them cower in fear.

She sighed"Glad I finally got that game's gotten boring"she pouted.

" how long are you going to play dead?"

"Not long." Azzuro beagn to freak out."Guns today are so much more efficiant than they use to be"Sebastian said as he rose"they can shoot so amy more bullets now."he coughed up the bullets and returned them to their owners.

"Oh dear"he grabbed the side of his coat"what an aweful thing to do to a perectly good tailcoat."

"You could have avoided that,idiot." Sebastian gave a chuckle and beagn to walk closer.

"Stop! If you came any closer I'll shoot him!" Raven sighed "How boring" she coughed up her took aim carefully,then threw it strait into Azurro's head.

"God that man was trully annoying" Ciel and Sebastian seemed surprised at her behavior but then shook it off."Let's go home I'm tired."she yawned loudly.

* * *

"Master!Welcome home sir!" Finny and Mey-Rin came near him."Oh dear" "Master Ciel your injured" "I just tripped and 's nthing to worry ?You don't believe what your master tell you?" "Oh no we do" "It's just,you look so cute being held like a baby and all" Ciel blushed "Put me down!" Raven chuckled at her brother."Stop looking at me like that!" Then Raven saw Sebastian kneel _"Oh god here it comes" _she thought.

"Mater I'm so terribly sorry.I've commited a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler.I hang my head in shame,dinner is not prepared." "_This guy is unbelieveable"_ she sighed_ "Oh well" _she smiled.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished the second chapter! sorry it toook so long T^T ive been busy,well hope you liked it. R&R? please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Bocchan Has A Sister!

**Sorry im taking so long guys :(**

* * *

**Raven POV.**

I heard yelling and had just one person in mind:Grell. Madam Red had asked Ciel if she could leave Grell here so Sebastian could train him to be a better butler.I could see even Sebastian didn't want the guy here when Ciel had Grell...that name sounded so familiar...like I've heard it way Grell came bashing in and crashed into fell and Finny got hot tea on his shirt.

"Waaahhhh!Hot!Hot!Hot!" He was in a daze,but soon came to focusing on Finny.

"Oh dear!I'm so sorry! Here I'll wipe it off!" He reached to grab a napkin but instead grabbed the whole table-cloth instead so everything came crashing down.I sighed at the hopeless git.

"Huh it's a good thing I made you a second meal I'll go get it"Then I stopped at the door"Oh and Grell if your going to die inside i suggest a hanging would be the best way,if your going to stab yourself do it outside you'll make a terrible mess on the carpet".As I left I heard Ciel muttering about how he didn't expect to be affected by Grell's accidents and such.

* * *

When I came back,Sebastian had just finished showin Grell how to serve tea.

"I'm back!" I said making my presense aware,but I ended up scaring the trio of servants.I set the plate down in front of Ciel.

"You must also be able to simple things,like setting down a platter,with grace Grell." I told him. "It makes you look professional." Ciel began to eat and as soon as he had his first mouthfull,his eyes widened.

"It seems you now have some competition now Sebastian."Ciel smirked."Nice work Raven."

"If you think that's good,you should try the sweets I make."I grinned when I saw his eyes sparkle."But you can try those later" He frowned and I giggled.

"Master?Are you ready it is almost time."he closed his pocketwatch."I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive." Ciel put down his cup.

"Fine." Sebastian turned to tell the others something but I didn't quite catch it.

"Raven get ready you're coming along too" Ciel told me. I sighed.

"Fine but I'm not wearing a dress." It was his turn to sigh,while he did I left to get ready. I left my hair down,relaxed my eyes so they would turn their normal colors(left eye brown with the same mark Vincent had at the corner of his eye,right eye blue like Rachel's)and fixed my fringe so it would cover my left eye,put on pants like the ones Sebastian wears,a white button-up shirt,a vest over that(like the one Nina wears),a black coat and black boots(kinda like the ones Grell usually wears).

* * *

From the carriage I could hear mostly everything the paperboy's said._"Prostitutes mysteriously murdered huh?"_Then just one name came up to my head:_**Jack The** **Ripper.**_

When we got off the carriage I was given wierd look by all the people and some began to whisper_ "Is that a boy or a girl?" "I don't know but if it is a guy he's pretty cute!" "Is that a woman?How disgracefull!"_ I sighed and followed the two into a shop keeper was an old man,his hair already he began to call Ciel a child and Sebastian raised up the cane,the end of it close to the old man's face I had to try very hard to keep the giggles old man's face was priceless!When we got out I heard the old man drop on his floor and I began to of the corner of my eye I saw the two girls that were whispering about my appearance earlier approaching me.

"Raven aren't you coming?"Sebastian looked at me.

"Ah yeah sorry just thinking"I said and walked over to him.I heard the girls stop and begin to talk again but I couldn't make out the words.

"That ridiculous strength of Finny's is a menace," began Ciel "How can someone accidentally break a walking stick?A pain to special order a new one."

" a pity to go though all that haven't even had a growth spurt in years." I couldn't help but burst out in giggles as Ciel glared at Sebastian.

_"Oh god Undertaker would have loved to see this"_ I giggle fit had stopped after getting weird looks from the two and I began to space out,ignoring their eyes landed on a boy telling his mom about a new Funtom bunny toy.I smiled at the child's enthusiasm.

* * *

In the ride back to the manor,I began to silently sing

_Tell me quickly what's the story_

_Who saw what,and why and where_

_Let him give a full description_

_Let him anwer to Javert!_

_In this nest of whores and vipers_

_Let one speak who saw it all_

_Who laid hands on this good man here_

_What's the substance of this brawl?_

_Javert,would you believe it?_

_I was crossing from the park_

_When this prostitute attacked me_

_You can see she left her mark!_

At the word prostitute I remembered what the paper boy was yelling about but shook it off and found Ciel and Sebastian lookingat me in somewhat awe

"What?" I asked them.

"It's just that..."Ciel began but trailed off.

"You have the loveliest singing that what Young Master was trying to say?"he asked Ciel.

He blushed a little "Yes..."

"Awww you look cute when you blush little brother"I smiled at him,his blush deepened and Sebastian got off,opened the manor door and Ciel and I looked at us.

"What's the matter?" I was the first one to recover..sort of.

"I think I just died a little inside" I said leaning against the closed looked inside and was shocked...the whole manor had been decorated all... **girly ****cutesy.** Light colors,**pink**,and frills were _everywhere_.

"I think I'm going to be sick"I enough the trio of servants came in and ran to had all been dressed up..and by the looks of it,against their I finally recovered.

"So who's crazy?" I asked and heard a strange sound from another room.I went to go see and low and behole! Grell in all his dying glory -.-.

"Grell what are you doing?"asked Sebastian.

"As you can see I am in the process of dying"he replied slowly circling sighed and I got Grell down.

"Ciel!"a blur of colors ran by as soon as I put Grell down.

"What the-!"I turned around and saw Ciel being glomped by...Lady Elizabeth?Wow that is her?She's grown a lot!

"Lady Elizabeth"

"Oh hello sebastian"she curtsied"How are you?Aww you took him down?"

"Yup"I began"He didn't belong,just too different...a hanging body in the middle of all this decoration"I threw my hands up.

"Oh and who might you be?"Elizabeth asked.

"I'm Raven,Ciel's older sibiling"I bowed a little._"I wonder how long it'll take her to find out my gender?"_ I mentally smirked at her light blush.

"Oh!Ciel!Why didn't you tell me you had an older brother?"

"Actually Elizabeth...Raven's my **sister.**"he told her.

"Great thanks a lot little brother now I have to run away from two women who try to put me in dress:Lizzy here and Aunt Red."I told him.I took a good look at the salon.

"Ugg it's so pink"I heard Ciell say "_you took the words right out of my mouth." _Then out of no where,Lizzy put a **pink** bonnet on Sebastian and I burst out in a fit of giggle that I couldn't stopped even if he sent us all a menacing glare which I found even funnier in his situation.

"Now Raven"she looked at me "what color dress would fit you the best?" she stopped my giggling

"Oh shit"I ran out into the garden as fast as I could and climbed into a tree that I found the farthest away from the manor,which was in a forest."God that was a close one.'I panted.

* * *

After a while I decided to go back and sneak in through the study's window.

"Phew." I sighed and then took notice I wasn't alone.

"Oh good you're just in time for the master's dance lesson"said Sebastian.

"Oh look you're back dearest sister" Ciel taunted

"Says the one who can't dance."I smiled at the glare he shot.

"Now then where shall we begin Sebastian?Sould we show him first?"I asked.

"Alright that sounds just about the Traditional waltz?"

"Perfect" I turned to Ciel. "Now watch closely how our feet move so you don't step on your partner." Sebastian and I began to we finished,I held out my hand to Ciel.

"Come on now I'll dance with you,Sebastian's too tall."I told him where to place his hands and where to pretty well,just a few mistakes here and he just stopped completely and grabbed my right hand.

"What is this?"he asked pointing at my left thumb that had the ring that was proof of being the Head of Phantomhive.

"Daddy always had a spare or two of the exact same gem" I said moving my fringe out of my face to show my brown eye."Now then I expect you to have this dance perfected by the time of the dance."with that said.I left the study and looked for the I didn't run into Lizzy or anyone else and wandered in the library until it was time for the ball.

* * *

I changed my clothes into slightlier fancy ones,because obviously I suspected that Lizzy had dressed everyone up.I walked into the ballroom and Lizzy was trying to dress Mey-rin in something without her glasses.

"Leave her be Elizabeth she doesn't want to dress up"I told them Ciel and Sebastian came went to glomp Ciel and kept going on about how cute her took a look at his hand a become what some people would think "scary".

"Why aren't you wearing the ring I brought you?It matches your clothing where is it?"

"The ring I already have on will work."was all he threw a fit and Ciel lifted his hand a little to show her but her crying had been false so she snatched the ring from Ciel's hand.

"Lizzy!"

"This ring's too big for you,The one I bought will fit you perfectly"

"Lizzy give it back!"Ciel yelled. He held out his hand "Give me that ring,now Elizabeth!" She began to stutter about how she just wanted to make everything adorable.

"Elizabeth not everything can be adorable" I told beagn to tear up.

"I hate this ring!Take it!"she threw it on the ground everyone's eyes widened,well except for mine and Sebastian's.

"Great now you've done it Elizabeth" I said while walking towards the ring to pick it beagn to walk towards her,his hand Sebastian stopped him and gave him the cane we went to go get I heard what he told Ciel, i rolled my eyes.

"Elizabeth" she turned to me "That ring was a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the had frown quite attached to it...our father wore it as was one of a kind."I finished sadly. Elizabeth's eyes widened,she gasped, and began to cry while apologising (sp?).I left the two to go get something.

When Ciel said the word 'dance', Sebastian began to play the violin he had brought out and I played the enough I heard singing and smiled _"Grell's always had a great singing voice"_

The two young ones began to dance and they looked lovely dances the night away which left the two very tired. I was outside to see Grell take Elizabeth home.

"Don't worry I'll see she gets home can count on me!"

"Are you sure?"asked Bardroy

"Indeed!I'm more deadly efficiant than I appear!" he walked over to Sebastian to give him a hug."Thank you so much Sebastian and you to Raven!" he walked over to hug me and me being me I hugged back.

"You're welcome Grell" I smiled.

"The both of you have taught me so much bout being a butler,even if you are a lady"he gestured towards me.

"Hey I'm atleast glad that you didn't try to put me in a dress" I sighed.

"You know they say that a person's life flashes before their eyes before they die" he put his hands together. "And I know whenI see the light of death,this momentous evening is what will appear to me in my dieing vision."

"Huh,insteresting that you would say that" said Sebastian.I tried not to smirk _"He knows...about time"_ I thought.I hugged Grell good-bye before he left.

* * *

"It's finally a horrible day it's been."

"You seemed to being enjoying yourself for a bit though" I told him

"Indeed" agreed Sebastian.

"That was a pretty good act infront of Elizabeth too" as soon as I said that I rubbed the same exact ring I had on my kneeled and put the ring Elizabeth had broken back onto his 's eyes widened.

"What kind of butler would he be if he couln't do that much?"I teased"The both of us know how important that ring is to you." Sebastian began to leave,leaving me with Ciel.

"Good night Ciel"I kissed his forehead,happy that he didn't struggle...he seemed to enjoy made me happy.I got up to leave,when he grabbed and pulled on my hand.

"No...I want big sister to sleep with me...please?"he looked at me with sad,innocent eyes that almost seemed to be holding back voice was a little shakey too.

"Of course I will" I ruffled his hair "How could I refuse little brother's request?" I got into bed with him and he immediantly snuggled up against me. I silently chuckled and wrapped an arm around him and whispered

_"Good night little brother"_

* * *

**Sorry I'm taking so long practice is a bitch :P and i dnt get out until 4 so bear with me! soooooooooooo R&R please? whoever leaves a nice review get a cookie! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bochan Has A Sister? Ch.4**

**im sorry im taking so long :( **

**Disclaimer!:i dnt own anything but Raven and the story plot**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

The carriage rumled on through the streets.I was lying down on the seats watching the roof of the carriage while Ciel was looking at an envalope.I closed my eyes and sighed.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come Little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows..._

I stopped singing and turned to Ciel who had a look of awe on his face.I chuckled and remembered it was the same reaction he had when I first sung to him.

The carriage stopped and we got out.

"Air! Finally!"I took a deep breath and ran all the way up a tree so my head stuck sighed.

"Raven get down from there."

"Why should I?Wow the view's great from up here" I said looking around then I got down. "You know you would've had to come here sooner or later" I told him."It could ruin your rep.."

"Indeed."said Sebastian."Isn't much more peaceful without those 4 at your side?"

"Correction.3." I interrupted. "Tanaka's actually pretty helpful when he's back and the rest of the time he's not in the way or anything."Sebastian seemed to ignore my comment.

"We can enjoy a bit of peace and quiet for a time."

"Peace and quiet does sound nice."Sebastian opened a door and it was a mess!Lau was on the floor 'looking' inside a pot,Madam Red was looking in a bookshelf,and Grell was behind a couch looking at a stack of books.

"Goodness sake where do they keep the tea here?" She threw out a few more books.

"I can't find it either."Lau frown.

"Don't be silly of course it's not going to be in there!Oooo!"she growled in frustration.

"Madam Red?!Lau?!What are you doing here?!"Ciel yelled at them.

"Ciel?You're early dear."she said then she took a look at me and got that evil gleam in her eye.I began to shiver.

"Oh!Raven! You know I saw this BEAUTIFUL dress at a shop and thought of you so"She held up a bag"I bought it."

"Shit." I muttered. "RUN!" I ran out of the house at full speed...well had hold of the back of my collar,so I didn't try to fight,just wimpered. "Meanie," then I thought of something. "You just want to see me in a dress don't you." I made him let go of my collar.

"Of course not I just-"

"Freedom!" I yelled,running out of the house at full speed.

_**Outside**_

"Tree" I said looking at one and climbed all the way up,just like I did when we got here but to a different tree. I felt the cool breeze fly by. "Chuuuuuuuuu"

"Oh Miss Raven" came a sing-song voice.

"WHAT THE-?"I fell out of the tree surprised and landed on the ground. "Ow...you're such an ass." I said rubbing my head.

"Ah ah ah!Language Miss Raven" he teased. I guessed it was pay-back for the dress tease earlier...damn he's quick.

"CIEL!" I called my brother "YOUR BUTLER'S AN ASS!" I whined.

" Good grief Raven you can be so immature." he shook his head. "What did he do?"

"He surprised me making me fall off my tree." I pointed accusingly as Sebastian. Ciel just rolled his eyes.

"Why were you in a tree in the first place?" I looked down and played with my fingers like Mey-Rin does.

"Jus' 'cause..." He sighed.

"Oh calm down and let's go" he turned. "We're going out."

"Oh fun!"

* * *

We were walking through a big crowd.I kept getting wierd looks from most of them and the muttering began reached an alley where the yard of the men turned to Ciel.

"Oh is something wrong?" he asked. "This isn't the sort of place good little boys and girls come to. Hurry along back home." he looked back at the stack of papers he was holding.

"Are you really that stupid?" I asked him,tilting my head a looked back up.

"How rude!"

"Where's the victim's corpse?" Ciel guy jumped.

"Corpse!?What are you talking about?"

"Aberlain!" some guy came out of the alley. "What did you come here for Earl Phantomhive?" he asked.

"Is he an acquaintance of yours?"

"We came here to clean up the mess made by dawdling hounds." I answered,holding Ciel _(she drapes her arms infront his shoulders,so her hands rest somewhere around his waist)._

"Oh I didn't see you there Ms.?" he trailed off.

"Don't play Randall we've been over this before." I randomly grabbed the papers Aberlain was holding and beagn to scan them while Ciel showed Randall some envalope. "Hmmmmm...so many papers yet almost nothing that's of use." I said frowning and handed them over to took them from Ciel.

"Scotland Yard is taking care of this 't stick your nose in where it's not wanted."

"Hmph fine by me." said Ciel

"You're probably not gonna be able to solve it with out us anyway." I turned away from them only to see an adorable kitten in the shadows of the alley. "Kitty." I scooped it looked afraid. "Shhhh you'll be alright." I scratched its furry little head.

"Raven let's go!" he called.

"Coming!" I walked over to him and his butler,not noticing the little kitty in my coat

_**At you should know where**_

I gasped.

"Ciel!Why didn't you tell me we were coming here?!"

"Because I didn't want to." he smirked when he saw me pout.

"Meanie..." We went inside and i sighed,running my fingers over some coffins.I came to a certain coffin and tapped the cover with a finger.

"_Oh Undertaker~" _I said in a sing-song voice.

"Ehehe did someone call?" the cover moved,exposing Undertaker and scaring Madam Red,Lau and Grell. He came out of the coffin and I glomped him from behind.

"Hi UU~_(pronounced 'youyou')_" I said with the nickname I had given was just too long.

"Ah Raven" he turned so now my face was on his chest and he hugged me back. "It's been too long I miss having you here" He frowned when we let go.

"I know..." I sighed.

"Could someone explain what is going on here?" asked Ciel.

"I'll tell you some other time." I said waving it off.

"Ahhh Earl have you finally decided to get in your own special casket?" he asked,a big smile on his face like always.

"As if anyone would do that..."

"You'd be surprised at who does,Ciel." I told him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Anyway we're here to-"the Undertaker hand put his hand infront of Ciel's face.

"You don't have to say it." He took his hand back. "I understand completely." They started talking about the victim and how she was attacked with some wierd razor.I spaced out looking at the coffins and running my hands over UU scared them because Lau of them were pretty freaked out when he started to explain his way of all tried and horribly failed,but now it was Sebastian's told them to wait outside until he tld them they could come was a really good thing I was in a room no one could see me and not even Sebastian could detcet my started to talk and my eyes widened.I started to giggle uncontrollably when UU burst out laughing so hard his sign outside came back inside,so i decided to appear on the doorway they all could see.I was still giggling and had a slight trial of drool coming from the corner of my mouth like UU.

"Hehehe Sebastian...best joke ever! I procliamed.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry if you think its rushed :/ poll on my profile go check it out guys!oh and i decided to not update any of my stories until they have at least 3 more reviews :P anyway hope**** you liked it! REVIEW! :D I IM GIVING OUT COOKIES UNTIL I FIFISH THE STORY WHICH I WONT FOR A LONG TIME:D :D REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bochan Has A Sister! Ch 5**

**I know i said what I said but you guys wont do it so I'll just upload another...T^T**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I kept giggling and let my eyes wander to what was in the hallway infront of me. It wasn't until a saw something that caught my eye I stopped laughing. My smile stayed and I went to pick it up.

"I can't believe you still have this old thing." I said dusting it off.

"Hmmm? Oh yes! I thought you'd come back someday and would want to play it! I left the mouth piece and the reed in the horn though." I reached into the horn and sure enough, there they were. I stuck the reed in my mouth and began to put the mouth piece on the rest of the instrument.

" Is she eating wood?" Lau asked.

" Yes Lau, eating wood makes her prettier " Madam Red said in a sarcastice tone. I shook my head, arranged the reed and began to play. ( she plays Perry's grove by the shuffle demons )

As I played, Undertaker began to clap along and the others just stared. I kept feeling a strange wiggiling in my jacket but I shrugged it off.

When I was done, they applauded. I smiled and took a bow.

" Now then " began Ciel "Shall we continue on with the case?"

* * *

When we were finally about to leave, I gave Undertaker a hug.

" I'll visit again sometime"

" I'm sure you will and I'll be waiting " he said in his normal voice. I chuckled and left.

"Well that was inspiring!" I said on our ride back to the house.

" How would you know? You fell asleep in one of the coffins.." Ciel said.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...so how long's the list?" I asked Sebastain.

" I have not done that yet, would you like to accompany me?"

" Sure.." I shrugged.

" Excelent! "

He grabbed and held me by the waist, stood at the opened carridge door to say his good-byes, and jumped out.

* * *

**merp! i was finally able to update a few stories but they're short :/ oh well hope you guys liked it**

**REVIEW! please and i spell out please because i love the ones that like my stories ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bochan Has a Sister Ch 6**

**im back! kinda...in secret ._.**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I closed my eyes and felt Sebatian leg go of the carriage.

Worst. Feeling. Ever.

He ran somewhere at high speed and set me down. We were in some kind of study. It looked like it hasn't been used for a few years now with all the dust and webs that covered practically everything.

"So where do we start?" I sat in the old, dusty chair behind the desk.

"Here." He set down a large stack of papers piled up on each other. "That's about all of the doctors that are currently in London. "

" Too many, especially since its the season where doctors from all around come and gather here in London...Do you know if there has been any kind of Jack the Ripper case not during this kind of season?" That made him think a bit.

"You just might be on to something." he smiled that dastardly smile of his.

After a good while of reading out names and watching Sebastian furriouly scribble down on paper, we finally left for the summer house, and somehow before the carriage did. When Sebastian opened the door, I was laying on the couch(very un-ladylike) with my eyes half closed and breathing slowly. Something began to wiggle furiously in my jacket. I quickly opened it up and out pops a small black kitten with gorgeous amber eyes.

"Hello there lovely~" I petted it and it mewed softly.

" Raven, we're back how-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw it. I had almost forgotten: Ciel was allergic to cats.

" Sorry!" I ran out of the room as fast as I could, almost bumping into Sebastian through the doorway. I took a quick glance back and saw that he was staring longingly after the kitten in my arms.

When we finally got out into the yard, I sat down and let the kitten walk around. It happily mewed and played with stray dandeloins. Just as it bit one, thekitten began to shine brightly. It got so bright I had to cover my eyes and when the light finally did die down, in the place of the kitten was a boy about my age with dark hair, cat ears, a cat tail, and the same light amber eyes of the kitten. He wore trousers and a coat similar to Sebastian' oat was open and he wore no shirt. I felt my cheeks warm a bit.

" Is something wrong my lady?" He asked, softly grabbing my chin. I swatted his hand away and shook my head.

" Nothing's the matter, you only startled me." I got up and crossed my arms. "How is it that you were a kitten and now a human?" I asked him.

" I am cursed, as you can see " He wiggled his cat ears and tail.

" Your story?" I asked, not entirely convinced.

" I lived in a village with a terrible landlord. Well, the landlord had a daughter that always got what she wanted. There were rumors that she practiced dark magic and with it, she would turn any of the young men she loved into cats and keep them as pets." We sat down and he began to fiddle with the grass. "Many of those who young men tried to run away and failed were punished." He drew a finger across his neck. "Luckily, I got away just fine-" the back door of the house opened and he turned back into a kitten. He landed on my lap and with his eyes, signaled me to go along. I began to pet him slowly.

" Miss Raven" Sebastian called. " It's time for supper."

I got up and walked into the house, the still nameless kitten/young man in my arms, and quickly left him in my room before Ciel could see anything.

* * *

**merrrrr...its short...oh well, we'll live...**

**so how am i doing? better? meh?**

**R&R pleasse!**


End file.
